En la biblioteca
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... Remus es distraído por Hermione en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Hot Hot Hot!


Hola a todos! He aquí una traducción más de una muy buena historia Remus/Hermione mi pareja favorita si no se habían dado cuenta ;) escrita por** Nynayve **para aquellos que puedan leer en ingles deberían darse una vuelta por sus demás historias. Además la autora me ha comentado que sabe algo de español así que igualmente podrían dejarle sus comentarios directamente.

Debo aclarar que esta historia contiene sexo por lo que es para mayores de edad así que si no lo eres será mejor que busques algo más para leer o leela bajo tu propia responsabilidad!

Ahora a leer! ;)

* * *

**En la biblioteca**

Remus se encontraba sentado frente al fuego con su nariz hundida en un libro. Grimmauld Place estaba más tranquilo durante las vacaciones. La única razon que había encontrado para esto es que esta casa simplemente no estaba construida para la alegría de las fiestas. Hermione había hecho todo lo posible sin embargo, la remodelación de Harry había hecho maravillas, las cabezas de los elfo se habían ido, la vieja Señora Black había sido despegada de la pared por seis bien posicionados hechizos explosivos y nuevas luces habían sido colocadas en los rincones más oscuros de la casa.

La biblioteca había cambiado mucho en los años pasados. Hermione le había prohibido a Harry deshacerse de algun libro ó cambiar el ambiente acogedor que ella y Remus le habían dado a la habitación. Sillas de felpa, sofás, algunos escritorios, lamparas y más libros suministrados de sus propias colecciones, esto había hecho la habitación más agradable. Desde el final de la guerra; de hecho desde la muerte de Sirius, había encontrado consuelo al venir a esta habitación y leer silenciosamente.

Hermione a veces leía ahí también. Desde el final de la guerra, había cambiado bastante. Estaba más relajada, todos estaban más relajados. Hermione cocinaba, ordenaba a los chicos, hacía investigaciones solo por diversion y reía en más ocasiones y más fuerte. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y había logrado grandes cambios para los elfos domésticos y los licántropos.

En este día en particulas, Hermione divagaba alrededor de la biblioteca, acomodando los libros que habían sido dejados fuera de su sitio. Remus la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba vestida con ropa casual, pantalones holgados y una amplia camisa que probablemente pertenecía a Ron ó Harry. No era una de sus más atractivas vestimentas, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, pero no podía dejar de verla. Se encontraba de puntillas intentando colocar los libros en los estantes más altos, el arco de su espalda vagamente definido a través de su camisa, cautivaba su imaginación.

Remus volvió la atención a su libro, pero en lugar de palabras, veía imagenes. Destellos de su pasado, mujeres que lo habían encantado tanto como Hermione había llegado a encantarlo en las últimas semanas. Sentía que había habido tres mujeres principales en toda su vida en unos veinte años y las tres eran muy diferente. Sin embargo Hermione, era la más parecida a él, por su amor por los libros y el aprendizaje.

_'De hecho la mayoría de los magizoologistas de hoy creen que el Snidget se encuentra completamente extinto, sin embargo algunas aves doradas pueden ser vistas en Inglaterra y Escocia. La gente de la localidad se rehusa a comentar, posiblemente para mantener a la fauna intacta ó posiblemente porque las criaturas no son Snidgets para nada, sino Golden Snitches salvajes.'_

Un párrafo entero que Remus había leído cuatro ó cinco veces. Algunas cosas sobre el texto lo distraían. Los Magizoologistas le recordaban a Dora y su amor por las criaturas mágicas. Leyendas locales y mitos, hechos contra ficcion era cosa de Hermione. Snitches por supuesto traía a su mente hacia el Quidditch y los Merodeadores. Si pasaba una semana y James, Sirius y Jasmine no estaban en una escoba significaba que algo estaba mal.

Remus se levantó y se estiró sin molestarse en marcar la página del libro donde se quedó. Volvió a colocar el libro en el estante y girandose soltó un grito sobresaltado cuando chocó con Hermione. Los libros resbalaron de su mano cuando cayó. Remus la ayudó a levantarse balbuceando disculpas. Hermione se aferró a él recuperando su equilibrio. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con sus ambar. Remus notó un ligero rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello y sobre sus mejillas.

Remus inhaló profundamente, podía oler su jabón, algo tenue, floral. Se sorprendió inclinándose hacia ella y comenzó a alejarse. Hermione dió un paso hacia él presionandolo contra la estantería. Se levantó de puntillas, una clara invitación. Remus dudó solo por un momento. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, los dedos de Hermione trabajaban en su los botones de su camisa, a tientas y finalmente arrancándolos en su prisa. Remus le quitó la camisa sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer en el piso. Los giró cuando Hermione comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón, presionando su espalda contra los estantes.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de él, bajando su pantalón, pronto le siguió su ropa interior. Su boca se cerró alrededor de su miembro antes de poder reaccionar a estar desnudo, con un gemido se inclinó hacia adelante, ambas manos apoyadas sobre los libros. Ella lo trabajó hasta estar completamente duro, acariciando con su mano su miembro y con la otra acariciando sus testículos.

Remus apretó los estantes, tratando de resistir la urgencia de empujarse contra su boca. Hermione se alejó lo suficiente para sonreírle, una mirada diabólica sobre su rostro.

"Sé que quieres hacerlo. Adelante, soy una niña grande," murmuró, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Cuando sus uñas rasguñaron la piel de su trasero, perdió el poco control que tenía. Dejando una mano sobre la estantería, colocó la otra sobre su cabeza, empujandose un par de veces en su boca rápidamente. Sintió su climax aproximándose, así que hizo sus empujes más lentos, disfrutando se la sensación de su boca alrededor de su miembro. Poco dispuesto a terminar todo aquí, se alejó de ella y la levantó.

Remus quería regresar el favor así que se arrodilló delante de ella, deslizando su pantaló sobre sus caderas. Gimió contra su estómago; no llevaba ropa interior. Levantó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y hundió su rostro entre sus muslos. Su grito de asombro le dijo que estaba haciendo algo bien, la mano enredada en su cabello lo animó a lamer un poco más rápido. Hermione gimió su nombre mientras succionaba su clítoris. Levantando su otra pierna, soportó todo su peso sobre sus hombros, su espalda arqueandose contra la estantería. Sus rodillas dolían debido al duro piso de mareda, su espalda se quejaba por el peso que estaba sosteniendo y su miembro palpitaba por la falta de atención.

Remus deslizó una mano por su cuerpo hasta pellizcar un pezón, la otra moviendose debajo, deslizando su pulgar dentro de su húmedo núcleo. Su nombre salió de sus labios en un grito estrangulado. Su cuerpo se estremecía. Succionó más fuertemente, torciendo su dedo dentro de ella y chasqueando su lengua sobre su clítoris. Sintió su orgasmo llegar a ella. Lamió el desastre que había causado, riendo en silencio mientras ella se retorcía y jalaba su cabello más fuertemente.

Con un gruñido se puso de pie, la cargó y cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio más cercano. Recostandola, separó sus muslos y frotó su miembro medio duro contra su abertura. Hermione se elevó apoyandose sobre sus codos, observando sus cuerpos deslizándose uno contra el otro. Remus la penetró de un solo y poderoso movimiento, lo que la hizo jadear y caer sobre su espalda. La acercó más hacia el borde del escritorio y penetró rápidamente en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo apretando su miembro.

Hermione se aferró al borde del escritorio, acercándose a él ya que cada empuje la alejaba. En cuestión de minutos los amantes se encontraban faltos de aire. El cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió mientras gritaba por su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Remus apretó sus dientes, penetrándola una y otra vez. Su propio climax estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser frustrante y lo suficientemente lejos para maldecir a su edad. Apretó con más fuerza sus caderas acercándola más a él. Las manos de Hermione encontraron sus pechos, veerla retorciendo sus pezones fue una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto en años. Ella gimió su nombre mientras se corría de nuevo, el erotismo del momento lo puso al borde, la penetró una vez más mientras se corría, empujando su miembro tan profundamente como podía dentro de ella. Se inclinó sobre ella jadeando, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho jadeante.

Hermione enredó sus dedos en su cabello, removiendo sus piernas de sus hombros y enderezandose lo suficiente para besar la parte superior de su cabeza. Remus se sentó arrastrándola con él, su miembro aún dentro de ella, Remus se inclinó y beso sus labios. En comparación con su primer beso lleno de lujuria, este era gentil, tierno. No dijeron ninguna palabra mientras se separaban y reunían sus ropas, antes de vestirse, Remus la acercó a hacia él para besarla de nuevo. Hermione se puso de puntillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Separándose, Hermione le sonrió.

Se vistieron y se sentaron juntos en el sofá delante del fuego, los dos con un libro en sus manos. Leyeron silenciosamente por un momento, Remus estaba de nuevo distraído. Cerró el libro de un golpe y colocó a Hermione sobre su regazo. La joven mujer dejó escapar un grito por el sobresalto.

"¿Hermione, cenarías conmigo mañana por la noche?"

* * *

Que les ha parecido la historia? uno de mis one shots favoritos definitivamente , muy bien escrita y llena de esta pasión que a todas encanta ;)

Espero saber sus impresiones! Reviews?

Besos!


End file.
